NaruHina Love Story 2229
by isa-mndz
Summary: A love story of NaruHina that begins with a beautiful friendship.


Note: this is my frist story i'm not much of a writer but i felt i needed to write this. i hope u guys enjoy and please try not to be so harsh on ur reviews. thanks X)

* * *

It was a nice night and Hinata had decided to go see her best friend who she had lost contact with due to his recent relationship with Sakura. She missed him dearly and had a feeling she needed to check on him. She recently realized she had feelings for Naruto but she had no way of telling him for she was shy and he had a girlfriend. She walked alone in the brisk night looking up at the full moon thinking and wondering why her heart was telling her to check on her best friend. She arrived at his place and saw him.

As Hinata walked up to her bestirred, who was sitting outside on the floor against the wall of his apartment, she noticed tears running down his face. She went and sat next to him silently before speaking.

"U-um n-naruto…..what u-um, I mean if I may ask w-what happened?"

"sakura….left me….she lied to me"

"WHAT! How? What did she do? What did she say?"

Naruto sighed and said sadly with tears, "she never really loved me. She lied to me and dragged me along for the ride…."

Upon hearing those words Hinata felt anger take over her and gave her the courage to say the words she had always kept inside.

"N-naruto I-I-I love you. She doesn't deserve you. You're way too good for her. I swear ill make her pay!" as soon as those words left her mouth she stood up pulled out her kunai and started to walk away. "I swear naruto I will get revenge!"

Naruto had never expected to hear those three words from her mouth. He had secretly always loved her but she always seemed so far away. He thought she was beautiful and sweet and hearing those words brought a peace. He watched her as she walked with revenge written all over her bodies movements. He was entranced thinking that this woman loved him that much to go hurt someone who caused him pain. Upon realizing what she was going to do he suddenly snapped out of his trance and ran to her and pulled her arm turning her to him. "Hinata don't do it, I love you too. Don't hurt her. I'll have you now and u can heal these cuts my heart has"

"But Naruto don't u see? That's what ima do. Ima make sure the person who caused….wait did u just say u-u l-love me?"

"Yes I love you with all my heart" he grabbed her, hugged her and whispered "I have always loved u"

Right away hinata fainted in his arms. A few hours passed before she awoke in a bed she did not recognize.

"Oh ur awake. How do u feel?"

"Uh-h o-ok. What happened."

"u fainted when I hugged you. I didn't want u to be cold so I brought u in to lay down."

"it wasn't a dream" she thought to herself. Then she got sad and started to say "u-um n-naruto…about earlier…I know we love each other but…I think we shouldn't rush into anything"

"oh…" naruto said with a confused look on his face but understood that both had recently gotten out of relationships and they were both hurt and need some time to heal. He also recognized that because of their friendship many people wouldn't agree. So he said with a soft look on his face and so much love on his face "it's ok hinata, I understand and I'll wait for u"

As the months passed Hinata and Naruto spent more and more time together and become almost like one. It was getting dangerously close to Valentine's Day and they both feared they would not be together. They said their goodbyes and parted. A week passed and they were supposed to go out to a day retreat. They spent the day together and any moment finally held hands until at one moment NAruto let go of her hand to write something on a paper and handed it to hinata.

Hinata took the paper with a very confused look on her face and sad that he had let go of her hand. She slowly opened the paper and read "hinata, I love you and I can't be away from u any longer. Will you be my girlfriend?" she looked at naruto with tears in her eyes and said yes blushing and grabbed his hand again.

Their love began on February 22nd hinata's perfect valentine's day gift…HER Naruto, her best friend, her boyfriend, her lover, her everything. They lived four years of a happy relationship got married and had two kids Naruto Junior and Linda Hina. They lived out their dream and they're legacy went on to be known as two strong ninja shinobi who created even stronger ninja shinobi.


End file.
